Pochi Centesimi
by Amber and Ruby
Summary: Jacob imprints on Seraphina. However, she being mute isn't the only problem... Seraphina has enemies, powers and choices... Will she choose Jacob? Will she accept imprinting or would she choose mystical powers over a voice? OC x Jacob B.
1. Chapter 1 Fifteen months

**Pochi Centesimi**

**By Amber and Ruby**

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or the sequels. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, we do own Seraphina Colier and her story.

* * *

Chapter One: Fifteen months

*When Seraphina Colier signs in sign language, the text is underlined.

My name is Seraphina Colier and this is the story of my life…

My mother, a beautiful, pale woman from Canada was driving me to my first day at La Push's High. I wasn't really excited as I knew that my new classmates would think of me as a bundle of trouble or a creature from outer space that one should pity. To make matters worse, it was already March; six months of the scholastic year already gone so the rumors would be traveling at a faster rate. Probably, half the students already knew about me; the girl who went to a 'Special' school in Port Angels or also known, just simply, as 'The mute'.

The radio was switched on, playing some 40's song which my mother liked. However, I wasn't listening to it or boringly watching the rain through the closed car window. An A5 notebook was open on my lap. Scrawl, which looked like doctor's writing, was written on it.

**I'm Seraphina Colier**

**And I'm the new student. I'm also mute. So what?**

I had written that incase my interpreter wasn't around to translate. My new interpreter was Rihana Silverman; who lived across the street with her aunt Lilly and her obnoxious, fourteen year old brother. I had met her formally two days before at school. She was the only girl in the school who knew sign language! A plus was that she was really nice… unlike David; her brother who used to snigger at my back when I used to help my father at the grocery shop on Saturdays. I used to glare at him a lot.

Mum parked a few blocks away from school. "Honey, do you want me to take you to the secretary to get your time table? Ms. Greene told me that you only have French without Rihana."

I rolled my eyes and quickly signed: No thank you. I remember where the office is, beside I'm fourteen. I can take care of my self. If someone bothers me, I'll flip him a birdie.

"That is what worries me, darling! Don't get in fights or join some gang…"

Seriously Mum! I don't get _in_ fights (I start them if someone starts talking too much) and a gang in La Push! I would never dream about gangs in La Push.

Mum sighed. "Promise me that you'll be a good girl and attentive in class."

I promise.

Mum was about to start the car but I shook my head. I'll walk it.

I got out of the car and waved a goodbye to mum and started walking to school.

My first day to La Push high. Would it be boring, annoying or simply normal?

My life story is simply normal. I was born mute and my parents discovered when I was about one. My parents signed me to a special school in Port Angels so I would learn in a better environment. In fact, they're very happy with me. I get at least C in every subject. Plus, I'm very good at English Literature and Geography. When I grow up, I want to be a journalist or a poet.

"Seraphina!" I heard a voice shout. I turned around and saw a figure in a yellow raincoat waving hello. It was Rihana. A school bus rattled away. Students who heard her shouting my elderly name, looked at me to see who the new student was. Some had a look of _I know her, isn't she the child of Colier?_ I waved hello and watched Rihana approaching me in the drizzles.

"Hello. Going to the office, I assume."

Yeah. How are you?

"Cool. How are you?"

Fine. I just hope that I don't get loads of homework or that the staring stops! I mean, my clothes match and I have nothing on my mouth.

"It's just that you're new here. Some haven't seen you for years… You were at the boarding school…"

It's because I'm mute. 

"Maybe, let's go to Ms. Greene."

While Rihana was wearing pink polo neck and a blue dressy skirt, I was wearing a dark ripped jeans and a grey hoodie. Rihana was wearing make-up, while I wasn't. She was the sun… I was the clouds.

We got in the office and the same old lady that we met two days before was there. Her grey hair was tied in a ponytail and her thin lips were painted red. She was wearing a green shirt and was behind a desk.

"Ah! Ms. Seraphina. Ms. Rihana."

Hey. I'm here for my schedule. I faced Rihana so she could translate.

"She said: Hey and that she's here for her schedule."

"Yes, yes." Ms. Greene said, showing her white teeth. She opened a desk drawer and took out two papers.

"Here is your time table. All classes are with Rihana except French. P.E. is only on Monday, that is today and Thursday. On the other dates you got a free period. And here is a slip for the teachers to sign. Bring it here at the end of the day. Good luck!" The bell rang, signing students to go to the first lesson.

I smiled and waved goodbye. I looked at the timetable.

"Geography- my favourite lesson." Rihana said.

I raised an eyebrow. "The teacher is HOT."

Ah! Interesting.

"But, he's a little strange and reserved. He's from Canada but moved her two years ago after he divorced his first wife. That's what they say. Her name was Angelina and they had marriage problems…"

We were in front of an open door. We got inside and a blond male was crouching in front of papers. The desks were almost all full.

"Sir? This is Seraphina Colier and she's the new student. She's also mute."

His hazel eyes locked in mine. "Impossible…"

I raised an eyebrow. I faced Rihana. What is impossible? That I'm mute?

Rihana's eyes widened. She signed back: **No way that I'm going to translate that. I don't want to get you on the wrong foot with him.**

I huffed. I put my slip on his desk annoyed. He signed it, still dazed and signed also Rihana's.

Rihana and I got at the back of the class. I started scribbling on my diary.

**Geography teacher**

I got the pleasure of striking his name; I knew it was childish but who cared? Then a tanned girl who wore a miniskirt in the freezing temperature and a top which was a bit too thin and her hairr was straightened set next to Rihana. I felt the girl's dark brown eyes on me. I stared at her and raised my eyebrow as if saying; did you look enough?

Rihana started glaring at the girl. "Alexia." Her voice had an edge.

So Alexia was her name; probably a slut/ bully.

Alexia showed her teeth. They were slightly crooked but white.

"Ah Rihana! Baby sitting the new girl?" she whispered as the geography teacher started the lesson.

"Shut up." Rihana said. Her voice shook a little.

I gripped my pen and wrote: **Ms. Alexia, I would appreciate if you would call me with my name, not just 'the new girl'. You would probably already know that my name is Seraphina Colier and that I'm mute. **

I cut the paper and folded it. On it I wrote:

**Pass it to Ms. Alexia; Rihana you can read.**

I passed the note to Riri; that was her new nickname. Her eyes bulged and she looked at me and read. She signed_: I like your guts. By the way, she's David's girlfriend. Yuck!_ She passed the note to Ms. Alexia. Alexia looked at me and read. Her eyes twinkled with laughter. The note was passed back to me. I read.

_Thank you for addressing me so-o-o formally. Yes, I know that you're Seraphina and mute. I mean you were a gossip yrs ago! And, would you like to dump Rihana and join me and my friends? We're the coolest. P.S. Would you like to join cheerleading? _

I rolled my eyes. Rihana read the note and I saw her face darken.

**I bet that Rihana is cooler than you and your twits. Plus, I don't do cheerleading. **

Ms. Alexia glared at me after she read the note and whispered: Your loss.

* * *

Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing!

First lesson ended. Alexia got up with her mobile phone close to her ear and walked out of class. "…Yeah. Now. I need back up. Where are you? Cool."

I got up and glared at the teacher. He kept staring at me. It was annoying. The classmates were also looking at me… Staring, more likely.

"So, how was your first lesson?" Rihana drawled as I packed my books.

I hate the teacher. I hate the staring. I miss Jessica.

"Who is Jessica?"

She was a friend; my classmate. She was in a wheelchair and a great dancer, though; the best friend ever.

"Ah. Do you keep contact, now…?" The class emptied.

Yes. Trough e-mails, though we made a promise that once a month we meet. You will like her.

"She seems a nice friend. At lunch I will introduce me to my friends… they're the best."

"Rihana? Seraphina? Please leave the classroom. I need to lock it." A male voice said with annoyance. The geography teacher whose name I didn't even bother to know.

"Sorry Sir." Rihana said with a smile. No doubt she had a crush on him.

We walked outside and the blond locked the room and headed to, I thought, his lunch. Alexia appeared from behind the corner. Her hands were on her tiny waist. Her eyes held a glare and mockery at the same time. Behind her were three other girls. Their hair was dyed red and it was long. They looked like triplets.

"Anna, Judy and Becky." Rihana whispered to me.

"Hey. These are my friends. Anna, Becky and Judy. This is… Seraphina Colier. Don't call her mute; she gets defensive."

I scowled at the bitch. It wasn't true. I 'told' people that I was mute. I just hated how they treated me. People thought I had low self esteem and was shy, but I wasn't. I just hated that when they learnt that I was mute, they acted like I was an alien.

"Shut up. Go and bother my dearest brother…"

"Don't you dare talk to Alexia that way." Judy said in a whiny voice.

I grabbed my notebook and started writing, afraid that Rihana would edit.

"What is she writing? She's weird." Anna _tsk_ed.

I handed Alexia the paper and she handed it to Anna. "Read it for me. Her handwriting gives me a headache!"

"Listen… here, you idiot, if… you… bother us… again and… don't shut up I'll punch your nose. Understood?" Anna read slowly. I hear her mutter something about needing to purchase some contact lenses.

Alexia gasped. "How dare you!" She walked towards me and tried to pull my hair but I was quick and kicked her leg. "Ouch! You bitch! Guys!"

The corridors were empty as in that block; there was only the geography room and a small hall.

Anna and Judy grabbed me. Rihana tried to help me but Becky grabbed her and gave her a punch in her temple. I saw tears. I grew angry. I tried to get free but my attempts were in vain. Alexia laughed.

"Shout for help. No, you can't. And your friend can't shout for help…"

It was true. She was crying silently. The building was solitary and the corridors were bare; no one was going to help us. I looked at Rihana's eyes. My gaze gave her courage.

"Help! Help! Please! Help somebody! HELP US!"

Becky pulled Rihana's hair. She shouted. I heard footsteps. The two left me as they heard Alexia order them: Let's get out. Someone is coming.

I was quick. I punched Alexia's nose. "AH!"

"Ms. Colier! That's unacceptable. Other five, to my office, now! Rihana, why are you crying? Here's a tissue."

First day of school, first lesson… at the headmistress' office. A new record, I bet. Mum would be disappointed but it wasn't my fault.

"It's her fault!" Alexia whined.

"Silence, now. We'll talk in the office."

I just hoped that I wouldn't get a detention or that I would miss my next lesson, Maths. I held Rihana's hand and she signed: _I panicked! I thought that they would hurt us. We were out numbered._

* * *

Rihana and I headed to Maths with a late pass. The headmistress wasn't happy about the fight. It almost turned against us when Alexia showed her the note. But since Rihana had a good rep, it saved us. We just ended up in detention at Friday's evening.

Why were you scared?

"It's just than once, they cornered me and beat me… I got a couple of bruises on my face and even mentioned some personal stuff… Probably David told Alexia."

We got in the class and everyone was looking at us. We handed the teacher the note and she told us to find an empty seat.

* * *

Maths ended. Now, the most subject that I detest after Maths.

Rihana smiled. "I like Maths…"

I gave her a look. "I'm not bad at it. French is that way… Room 21. I think that Stacy is with you… I'm not sure. Bye…"

Bye. Meet you at lunch.

"Yeah and you'll meet everyone!"

I walked to French. The room was full. I walked to the teacher and I showed her my slip and note. The teacher nodded and muttered something in French. I raised an eyebrow.

"I said: Sit down."

I found a seat next to my neighbor. He smiled a little but continued talking with his friends…

I got up to pack my things and a chubby girl came next to me. "You're Seraphina, right? I'm Stacy. Rihana is your translator." She said.

I smiled and nodded. We walked out of the classroom and headed to the lunchroom. Every pair of eyes fell on me. I didn't blush or look at my feet… I continued walking to where Rihana was sitting with a bunch of friends. Stacy smiled at me and then said to the others: I'm going to the library.

Hey! I'm Seraphina and mute. Don't feel awkward. I love to dance, write and swim.

Rihana translated.

"I'm Luke. I love to listen to music."

I signed.

"She asked: What type?"

"Rap"

Me too.

"She loves rap too."

"I'm Neil. This is my sister Janice."

"Hey." Janice mumbled.

Don't be shy.

"Don't be shy, she signed."

I took a sip from my cola.

The girl blushed and everyone chuckled. I looked at the other boy. He introduced himself as Jamie.

"I heard that you got in trouble…" Jamie taunted us. The news spread quickly… I started signing.

"It's the medusa… 's fault. Or Alexia…" Rihana deciphered. And Rihana started telling them the whole story. "Good nickname." Neil whispered.

Luke showed his slightly yellow teeth. "We got a fighter."

I smirked. Mum wouldn't be happy that I got in hot water.

Then Alexia walked in, with her t-shirt stained with blood. She glared at me and Rihana. Rihana glared at her… She didn't feel intimidated. She was surrounded by her friends.

"Good blow." Jamie said with a laugh.

That's when I first saw him. Later, I discovered that his name was Jacob Black and that he was a year older than me. My attention dipped to focus on his large, athletic body. His hair was long and dark. His jeans fitted him perfectly. As if feeling my gaze, he looked at me. He showed his aligned teeth and I showed my crooked teeth. Heat spread all over my body.

* * *

That was my first morning at the new school… 15 months from that day, a week before exams, June; I was sitting on a hard chair, tapping my fingers on the cold desk. I was looking at the clock behind my Geography teacher. I looked to my left and saw Paul Lahote looking at me. He winked and I smirked back. He's my detention buddy.

I don't know why I'm here and not at P.A. celebrating Jamie's birthday. My smirk turned to a scowl. Not directed to Paul but to him. The blond whose hazel eyes are sensational to many woman but not to me. My mobile buzzes. I received a text message from Rihana._ We'll celebrate tomorrow. ~ R, and the gang._

I heard footsteps. I looked up. His tall figure soared up like a tower. "Your mobile, Colt…Colier."

I pressed my lips together and handed him the mobile angrily.

No doubt that his first wife, Angelina, was a saint for enduring 10 years of marriage. I can't endure 10 seconds with the man.


	2. Chapter 2 The locket

**Pochi Centesimi**

**Amber and Ruby**

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or the sequels. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, we do own Seraphina Colier and her story.

We'd like to thank those who alerted and added the Pochi Centesimi to their Favourites.

* * *

Chapter Two: The locket

*When Seraphina Colier signs in sign language, the text is underlined

(Story now starts at New Moon- Seraphina is fifteen, soon 16)

At school, I have made friends; Rihana, Janice, Luke, Neil, Jamie and Stacy. They are nice and friendly but I could never deny the fact that Rihana was the closest to me.

I have asked Mum about her. She smiled and said; "She's a nice girl… She used to help some charity shop, that's what her aunt has told me. Rihana's parents died when she was six, her brother five. Lilly, their father's sister, took them in. Lilly is a little deaf. That's how she knows sign language."

I would have known this if I wasn't away at the boarding school, only coming to La Push on the hols. At the holidays, I liked to help Papa at the grocery shop. I didn't listen to the gossiping but to my mp3, while I swept or arranged the shelves.

At La Push's High, I became known as 'Lahote's detention buddy' as we two happened to frequent the detention room more than the other students, 'Tempest' as I had temper (I was a patient person but my patient wasn't with a girl whose name began with an 'A') or simply…

**THE MUTE**

Everyone, especially the teachers, were taken by a surprise when the 'mute' new kid on the block wasn't a timid or shy girl… but… had temper and was pig-headed. What an honour!

I, luckily (as I didn't want to worry Mum), managed not to get in hot water often but it wasn't easy! , especially with 'Queen Alexia' who kept provoking and ridiculing me.

This was a new exhibit at the school. Students even made bet on us:

**CHEERLEADER**

**Versus**

**MUTE**

'**Single match tonight '**

And there was HIM, the blond geography teacher… He hated me. I knew it. He was always giving me detentions… for nothing. Once he gave me a detention for talking… the 21st century idiot!

Plus, I took fancy on Jacob Black…

* * *

The alarm clock woke me up at 06:45, signalling me to wake up for my first day as a Junior. Reluctantly, I got out of my cocoon, brushed my teeth, showered and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a brown jumper. I wore my favourite, comfortable blue trainers and with Ebony, a black mongrel, tagging along with me, I went downstairs. Dad was in the kitchen, eating a toast.

His name was Peter and he was a Quilette. He had a beautiful, swarthy skin and a bald head. The black cat, Lazy, was on the couch…getting her beauty sleep. Dad looked up and smiled.

"Good morning"

Good morning to you, old man. Mum's not at the grocery shop, is she?

"She is. She is like a bee, always working."

I nodded.

"She told me to tell you to eat something."

I always have breakfast. I don't want my stomach grumbling at lessons.

I grabbed an apple and ate it. After I hugged Dad I went to wait for the bus.

Rihana was already there, waiting. Her brother wasn't. He always got a ride from my neighbour. I waved 'hello' and she smiled a big smile!

* * *

On the yellow van, Rihana chattered about fashion shows and clothes. Since I didn't have much knowledge on the subject, I listened. Soon, Rihana was going to turn 17. She was in fact a year older than me and David but at grade 7 she wasn't promoted. She has passed the driving licence test and she was looking out for a car. I was soon to turn 16 at the time and so Papa had promised me to give me driving lessons.

We arrived at the old building and entered in the almost full cafeteria. That was where students assembled on rainy days. The others were already there since they didn't use the school transport. Who would use the school transport when he or she lived a corner or two away from school?

"Hey!" Luke said smiling.

"Hello" Rihana said as she pulled out a chair and sat. I sat too and signed: Hello. Rihana didn't translate. They learned to read few words and sentences like: 'Hello', 'Goodbye', 'How are you?', 'The medusa (a.k.a. Alexia) is coming this way', 'Yes', 'No' and 'Thank you'.

Everyone started talking and I took out the book that I was reading.

"Steve Martini?" Janice asked.

I looked up and smiled. Neil muttered something. I thought he said: 'Nerds!' "Good choice."

I continued reading. Then someone took my book. I was ready to protest. "I thought that you were deaf." I heard Rihana mutter.

I felt a tiny pang in my heart. Those who were deaf were also mute… What was it the world to them with no sound?

"Hello?" Rihana drawled.

What?

"Black joined the cult." I hear Neil mutter.

Who?

"Your love bird, Black. Quil is alone."

Who are you talking about?

"What did she say?" Jamie asked.

" 'Who are you talking about?' Jacob Black, duh. The guy who gave you his jacket…"

Then a déjà vu hit me.

_I felt a spray of cold water on me. I shuddered. The cold water felt like pins on my skin._

"_Au revoir bitch! Judy drive," Alexia yelled._

_Rihana came running. "She was waiting for you."_

_The medusa! It's COLD and hypothermia…_

"_Hypo-what?"_

_Fall in temperature. Need some dry clothes. I'm going to the toilets and strip! Get me a towel, a pair of trousers and blouse or something._

_Before I could walk to the school, Rihana pulled me in some guys' direction._

"_Jacob-" He turned and saw that it was us. _

"_Ah-" was all he said._

"_Lend us your jacket and she'll give it to you tomorrow."_

_His beautiful brown eyes and all the other guys' eyes were glued to my chest. I folded my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. Jacob was checking me out. He stripped off his jacket. _

"_Here sweet heart." He said cockily. He gave me the jacket and without words, I ran to the toilets waiting for Rihana to come with clothes._

I nodded. I remember.

* * *

I rubbed my temple. French homework; a 200 words composition about my favourite place. My fingers started playing with a gold locket that I always wore around my neck.

The lamp on my desk laminated my room.

**Je crois que mon lieu prefer****ē**** c'est…**

I huffed. I wanted to yell. I threw the papers in anger on the floor. I wished I could yell at the sky. But I couldn't. I fell on the floor. I had no voice. If I had a voice I could sing with my favourite songs and tell Mama "Mama" and Papa "Papa". I could answer questions in class and chatter without having the need to translate or write. I felt a tear on my cheek. I wiped it up. I will be a poet… I will.

My fingers locked close on the golden locket. Craved on it were the letters: S.C.C. ~we all love you.

Seraphina Christina Colier was plated on it. I heard the clink of plates, the light sound of Daphne's voice set against the huskier counter piece of Peter's voice. I sighed. They love me… They do…

**The end for chapter two… Constructive criticism is welcome. **


End file.
